Gebroken Hart
Gebroken Hart is een vervolg van "Tsuki keert terug". Verhaal van Myazakki Nudaroi, All Rights Reserved. Mya-Zaki Inc. Die ochtend werd ze wakker, haar gedachten verward en totaal zwart. Wat moest ze doen? Een betere vraag op dit moment was: Wat ging ze doen? Ze bracht het beeld van zijn gezicht terug voor zich. Zijn gezicht was uitdrukkingsloos en vol pijn, ze leed me met hem en de tranen die nu over haar wangen stroomden waren daar het bewijs van. Snel en behendig ving ze de traan op en veegde het vochtige goedje snel weg. In gedachten was ze met zichzelf aan het vechten, willend dat ze hem onder ogen kon komen. Dat ze gewoon kon zeggen wat er op haar hart lag. Haar ogen gleden voorbij de contouren van haar kleren, ze was huilend in slaap gevallen en had nog steeds de vuile broek en gescheurde t-shirt aan van gisteren. Gisteren, een hevig gevecht. Ze moest grijnzen toen ze eraan terugdacht, ze was beter geworden, dat wist ze. Een luid gebons op de deur verbrak haar dagdroom en liet haar meteen in actie schieten. "Wie is het?" riep ze luid. Er klonk even een gemompeld dat klonk als: "wie zou het nu kunnen zijn?", maar toen begon de stem duidelijker te spreken. "Aki", zei de stem "Tsuki, kom je nog?" Tsuki verstijfde onmiddelijk. Ze was nog niet klaar om hem onder ogen te komen, maar ze moest wel. Ze beet op haar onderlip en stond meteen recht om haar aan te kleden. Een rok die makkelijk zat en een T-shirt waarna ze haar haren in een paardenstaart deed en haar haarband omdeed om te voorkomen dat haar haren in haar gezicht gingen waaien. Ze wrong zichzelf snel in haar loopschoenen en hinkte naar de deurknop. De deurknop was vochtig en zorgde er mee voor dat ze aarzelde. Haar hand trilde en haar pupillen verwijdde, ze haalde diep adem en nam een besluit. De deur ging met een piepend geluid open en Aki stond met een brede grijns voor haar. Tsuki rolde haar ogen en nam haar vast bij haar arm terwijl Aki jammerde van de pijn. Wolken boven het hoofd. Ze stond onderaan de trap nu en hield de leuning stevig in haar hand, alsof ze verwachtte dat ze zou vallen. Er klonk een geluid, er schoven enkele stoelen en Tsuki rilde van het geluid en toen... Hoorde ze niets. Geen gemopper, gelach of andere tekens dat er geen spanning heerste, dat alles in orde was en iedereen weer verder kon gaan met zijn leven. Ze wachtte in spanning, maar het verlossende gesprek kwam niet. Ze zuchte diep en liet de leunign los. Aki ging haar voor naar de keuken en de geur van eieren en spek prikkelde haarsmaakpapillen. Ze betrapte Aki op grijnzen en grinniken en gromde. Het was nog steeds stil in de kille keuken. Tsuki en Aki gingen kalm zitten en zuchten opgelucht toen ze zagen dat alleen Ryuga er was. Tsuki besefte dat ze zich te veel zorgen maakte en glimlachte, maar die verdween als sneeuw voor de zon toen Kyoya zwijgend een stoel nam en aan de andere kant van de tafel ging zitten, haar verbaasde blikken negerend.Hij snoof en dronk met grote teugen van zijn cola. Tsuki nipte even aan die van haar en probeerde niet meer naar hem te kijken. Tevergeefs, ze staarde heel even naar hem en onmiddelijk kruisten elkaars blikken weer. Ze schrok en in een poging zijn blik te ontwijken sloeg ze haar hoofd tegen tafel en kreunde ze van de pijn. "Verdomme, AUW!!!" klaagde ze toen ze de plek aanraakte. Aki zag in haar ooghoek Kyoya griniken terwijl Ryuga meteen ijs ging halen om te vermijden dat het een buil werd. "Hier" zei Ryuga en gaf haar een handdoek met ijs aan. Tsuki keek hem verbaasd aan en hij begon zich nu al te irriteren. "Pak het nou aan anders wordt het een buil!" Ze schudde even haar hoofd en nam toen gauw de handdoek aan en legde het op haar wond, het voelde meteen al veel beteren ze sloot haar ogen even. Kyoya stond op en vertrok, de deur uit. Tsuki was aan het overwegen of ze hem achterna zou gaan terwijl Aki maar door zeurde over Masamune en dat Gingka eigenlijk knapper is en alle andere soorten dingen die Tsuki niets interesseren. Tsuki trok een besluit en liep zo snel als ze kon de deur uit. Hem achterna. "Kyoya, wacht!!" riep ze snel toen ze zijn groene haren in het zicht kreeg. Hij bleef even staan tot ze bij hem aangekomen was. Ze kwam hijgend tot stilstand en viel op haar achterste neer. "Asljeblieft", hijgde ze, "Zeg me wat je voelt, waarom je me vermijd" hij kneep in zijn neusbrug en sloot zijn ogen. Zijn gezicht liep nog steeds over van pijn en Tsuki besefte dat ze nooit weg had moeten gaan, dat te ver was gegaan. Hij liet zijn handen zakken en ging naast haar zitten. "Het is genoeg, we kunnen hier niet mee doorgaan! Het is over." die woorden, dat geluid, het weergalmde in haar oren en sloeg in als een mokerhamer. Ze bleef hem verstijfd aankijken en kon geen woord meer uitbrengen. Kyoya stond recht en liet haar achter op het pad in het bos, waar ze instorte en krijste van het huilen. Onstopbaar. Een verassende wending. Zwart, alles werd gewoon zwart voor haar ogen. Niet omdat het donker was, maar omdat ze nu alles verloren was. Zelfs zijn gezicht kon ze zich nu al niet meer herinneren, het deed te veel pijn. Ze was kletsnat en ijskoud, maar ze wilde niet bewegen. Ze besloot nooit meer te bewegen. Een lichtpunt, een enkel lichtpunt in de verte trok haar aandacht. Ze hief zwak haar hoofd op en wilde naar het licht kruipen toen ze het opeens kwijt was en ze dan maar besloot haar ogen te sluiten en zich te laten mee voeren door datgene dat gewoon op dat moment zou gebueren. Het kon haar niets meer schelen. Plots raakte iets haar aan, twee warme armen die zich om haar heen sloten en haar optilde. Als een soort lichtflits bewoog ze vooruit en ze dacht dat ze nu wel inmiddels dood was. "Blijven leven, we hebben je nog nodig hier", zei een mooie, maar angstaanjagend herkenbare stem, "Blijf leven, verdomme!" Ze besloot hem te gehoorzamen en dwong haarzelf te ademen en haar ogen te openen. Ze keek voor zich uit in twee gouden ogen die haar met bezorgdheid aankeken. Ze stak haar hand uit, een poging om te weten of het echt was, en streelde langs de schim zijn wang. Hij glimlachte en pakte haarstevig vast waardoor ze haast niet meer kon ademen. "Ik...stik!" meldde ze in paniek. Er klonk een bulderende lach en ze voelde zich opeens veiliger.Ze bekeek zijn gezicht nog eens goed en deinsde achteruit toen ze wist wie het was. "Ryuga??!!!!" gilde ze en rolde haastig van de zetel af. Ryuga trok haar meteen recht en zette haar neer op de zetel. "Sorry" zei hij koeltjes, "Maar je hebt wel je leven aan mij te danken" hij voegde er een oprechte grijns aan toe en ze begon te schateren. "Je kon me ook gewoon laten liggen, ik heb je niets gevraagd." ze gaf hem een mep tegen zijn schouder en viel neer op de zetel door er te veel kracht op te zetten. Hij nam alles wat ze deed serieus en was bang dat ze nog steeds gekwetst zou zijn door Kyoya, maar het tegendeel bleek aanwezig te zijn. Door de klap en verbazing heeft haar onderbewustzijn alle beelden verbannen die haar fysiek veel pijn deden en ze dwong zichzelf te lachen. Geïntrigeerd en nieuwsgierig als hij was, werd hij meteen beïnvloed door haar vrolijkheid. Hij nam haar gezicht in zijn handen en kuste haar vurig. Tsuki vocht niet terug en ging het gewoon onder. wordt vervolgd. Categorie:tranen Categorie:Love